Shattered Spirit
by creativeartist
Summary: An insedious plan to get rid of Kim, A strange hooded person who started it by seeking the help of Drakken and Shego! What those this hooded figure have in store for Kim, Ron, and Rufus! Well u'll have to see! HAHAHAHA
1. Default Chapter

Shattered spirit.  
  
Part 1: A dark plan.  
  
A/N: This story is going to be very messed up I can tell you that.  
  
She watched as the object of her hatred twirled and spinned in the air doing all these acrobatic moves so perfect, so flawless, so filled with perfection that you'd think she was not human but a creature give to the Earth from god. that oerfectiveness was the reason she hated her so much. The captain of the cheerleading team, on top of that a crime fighter and world saver. Darkness, jealousy, hatred, and the need to be number one were the things that fueled her already mentioned hatred for the cheerleader. Then, the mascot came in. She knew who it was because he was friends with the cheerleader captain.How she hated seeing him so happy, how she hated that pink, hairless rodent that he always had around. didn't he realize that the rodent was the reason why he wasn't liked by girls? didn't he know? She wanted to get rid of that rodent, make him suffer little by little so that he'll see what true hatred will be. his spirit will be crushed. But she needed a way to make it look like someone else did it. She thought of the one person who she'd love to see framed and have their friend turned againt her....Kim Possible. After practice, she went home, she took out the phone book and looked up evil villians. She found a number belonging to a Drew. L. Not very villian-like she thought but Oh well. She dialed it. A female voice answered.  
  
"Hello." The female voice said with an anooyed tone.  
  
"Yes, hello. I'd like to speak with a Drew L." She said as she looked at the name.  
  
"Ok. Hold on." The female voice said as she put the phone down.  
  
"Hello?" a man's voice came on the phone.  
  
"Yes, hello, is this Drew L?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" The man asked a little suspisous.  
  
"Well, I know Kim Possible and-"  
  
"Oh, you know Kim Possible?" the man asked with a curiosity almost child like.  
  
Yes, and i've got a plan that will help get rid of that fucking perfect bitch once and for all. Are you intrested?"  
  
"Yes!!!! Wait, who is this?"  
  
"My identity can not be revealed. I amd close to Kim Possible everyday, I know alot about her that may be useful to you. what do you say?"  
  
"I say come on down and we'll discuss this plan of yours. FINALLY A WAY TO DEFEAT THAT LITTLE BITCH!!!"  
  
"WHat is your villian name, anyway? Drew doesn't sound that menacing."  
  
"I knoew I shouldn't of listed my self as Drew. why did you ever tell me to do that?"  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
"My assistant. My villian is beep"  
  
"Well I'll see you soon. where is the place where i'd meet you two?"  
  
"Call us as soon as you are ready with this plan of yours. If you want to find us, come to the old ware house in higherton pier, understodd?"  
  
"Fully and fully."  
  
With that she hung up.  
  
A/N: Thus the wheels are set in motion for what is to be the most evil and spirit shattering expirience that anyone could ever go through. what will happen? who is the girl that wants to meet with these strange villians? Who hates Kim Possible and her side-kick that much to come up with a plan to ruin their lives? I bet you can guess who. 


	2. Meeting of the evils

Shattered spirit  
  
Part 2: Meeting of the evils.  
  
A hooded figure made it's way across the pier. looking back to see if anyone has seen them. They make their way to an old abandonded ware house. the number was: WH-50. they knocked on the door, it opens, they make their way in looking around. they notice a a man standing next to a dorr. the man was goggled, had a red suit with black striprs going down it's body. They madew their way to him. He know he his boss was expecting someone. He opened the door. The hooded figure looked at him, then went in. As they walked in, a blue skinned man was sitting down at a desk, while a plae, blacked haired woman sat on his desk with her arms crossed and a look of complete anger. she had on a black and green jump suit.  
  
"So, mysterious hooded person, what brings you to see the next ruler of the world?" The blue skinned man asked.  
  
"I have a plan to make Kim possible look like an enemy and a traitor, not to mention a murderer."  
  
"I like this person already." The black haitred woman said with a smile.  
  
"Your plane seems good but how would we go about carring it out?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
As the hooded figure explained the plan, both of the villians nodded and smilled very much. Both liking the plan very much.  
  
"Well, you certainly know what it takes to be evil, hooded guy." The blue man said as he got up and put an arm around the hooded figure.  
  
"Well, i've had alot of lessons from my father."  
  
"Who's your father?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Hmmmm, your too short to be Junior and that figure looks feminine So you must be someone else." Drakken said looking the hooded figure over.  
  
"But who?" Shego asked with an eye brow raised  
  
"That's not important. What's important is that you two listen to my plan if we wish to be rid of Kim Possible once and for all." The hooded figure makes a fist of anger in the air.  
  
"Ok, let's get this plan on the road people!!!!!" Shego screamed as she got off the desk.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drakken laughed maniacally  
  
"That's enough, Doctor D." Shego said as she put a hand over Dr. D's mouth.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have to go back to che- I mean torturing a bunch of school children with a lot of bad and nasty things." The hooded figure left the door in a hurry.  
  
"Geez, what a strange person." Shego said sitting down in Dr. D's chair and putting her feet up on the desk.  
  
"Well, he may be strange, but the plan he gave us is very diabolical!! We might actually get away with it!!!!!" Drakken had his hands maniacally- like.  
  
"Ok, let's get on with it. I'm suppose to watch this really cool soap opera at 6:30 on some Italian channel, I might not understand it but it's pretty good." Shego said laughing a little.  
  
"Since when do we get the Italian channels?" Drakken asked with an eye brow raised.  
  
"Uh, since.....let's just get on with the plan!! Geez what is this, 20 questions?" yelled Shego.  
  
"Me thinks the lady's hiding something." Drakken said calmly.  
  
"And me thinks you better button your lip before I button it for you!" Shego put her flamed claw in Drakken's face.  
  
Drakken literally buttons his lip.  
  
End of part 2. 


End file.
